tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tremors characters
The ambitious sidekick Every instalment of the franchise features a man in his 20s (the younger of the male leads) who dreams of making a success of himself. The Chang family Since the 1880s, Chang’s market, which is Perfection’s only store, has been owned and run by the Chang family. The romantic interest Typically, a Tremors film has three main characters, one of which is female, and a love interest for one of the male leads. Jodi Chang filled this role in Tremors 3 (see above). Minor characters in Tremors Minor characters in the first movie. Minor characters in Tremors 2 This are the minorcharacters in second film Minor characters in Tremors 3 * Buford (Billy Rieck): Jack’s assistant who came to Perfection with him. He helped simulate Graboid attacks for tourists, but then real Graboids appeared and ate him. * Dr. Andrew Merliss (Barry Livingston), Agent Charlie Rusk (John Pappas), and Frank Statler (Tom Everett): Three federal employees who came to Perfection to inform the residents that Graboids were considered an endangered species. They wanted to seize the land and protect the creature. Their offer of compensation for the residents’ losses didn’t please them. In the end, one of the Graboids turned into Shriekers and killed the three. (Pappas also played Carmine in the first film.) * Tourists: Named in the credits as Tourist Guy (Kelly Connell) Tourist Kid (Matthew Seth Wilson) Tourist Kid (Jason Hopkins), Tourist Lady (Lorna Scott), and Tourist Mom (Mary Gross). They appeared near the start of the first film taking Jack’s tour. None of them died. (Note: Mary Gross is Michael Gross’s sister.) * Argentine newspersons (Elena Sahugan, Javi Mulero, and Diego Galantie): A reporter, producer and cameraman respectively, who covered Burt dealing with a Shrieker attack in Argentina at the start of the film. Minor characters in Tremors 4 * Black Hand Kelly * Tecopa * Old Fred (J.E. Freeman): An old man who drove the freight in Rejection. His existence and death by Graboid in the fourth film is a comical reference to the first film. He may or may not be related to the other Old Fred. Juan Pedilla mentioned in his eulogy that Old Fred had bad breath, then added that he didn't want to say that. * Silver Miners: Various men who worked at the silver mine that Hiram owned. They were killed one by one. The Mine Foreman (Lou Carlucci) died near the start of the film. The last group to die, accompanying Hiram and Juan, included Big Horse Johnson (John Dixon), brothers Brick Walters (Matthew Seth Wilson) and Stony Walters (Dan Lemieux), and drunk Soggy (Don Ruffin). * Townspeople: Various people who left when the town was going broke from miners dying. Two were named (but not identified) as Stan Kelton, who was the town blacksmith, and Andrew Beck, who was the one who sent for Hiram. It is unknown whether they are related to any characters from the other films. * Victor (Neil Kopit) * Western Union Clerk (Sean Moran) * Luke (Andrew Van Hise)